


So call me maybe

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Oh-oh, la Forza scorre di nuovo potente in te, mio giovane Padawan!».Sobbalza e si volta di scatto, mentre la consapevolezza di un reiatsu a lui conosciuto lo investe troppo tardi.Sono passati diciassette mesi dalla battaglia contro Aizen e Ichigo sta per reincontrare una vecchia conoscenza che non vedeva da tempo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ieri notte leggevo una fanfic molto carina di [KuromiAkira](http://kuromi-akira.livejournal.com/) sui Vizards e ho pensato che era da un po' che non scrivevo su un pairing molto crack ma che mi diverte tantissimo. Ho speculato sulla presenza di Mashiro sulla Terra: non so se sia rimasta lì o sia tornata nella Soul Society - negli ultimi spoiler non veniva specificato. Nel dubbio ho messo l'avviso what... if? Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #050.Picche

Da quando ha riacquistato i suoi poteri, gli sembra di vedere il mondo che lo circonda in alta definizione. È una metafora stupida ma i contorni delle cose hanno riassunto i loro tratti definitivi, adesso che Ichigo Kurosaki è tornato a vedere i _fantasmi_. Cancellata la sensazione di un pericolo costante sospeso sulla sua testa e su quelle di chi ama, anche percorrere la strada che lo porta alla videoteca del quartiere diventa una ronda, un modo per sentirsi di nuovo utile e capace.

Diciassette anni sono tornati di botto e con essi la speranza e la forza. Di andare avanti e di aggiustare le cose che si rompono.

Ichigo passeggia con una mano ficcata in tasca e la destra chiusa a pugno davanti a sé, mentre fa roteare in aria una monetina da cento yen con il pollice e gioca a riacchiapparla prima che cada a terra. Una, due, tre, quattro volte di fila, non sbaglia un colpo e, sarà stupido pensarlo, ma si sente quasi onnipotente mentre si lascia accarezzare dal vento fresco della sera incipiente.

Socchiude gli occhi e gioca con la percezione del reiatsu, avverte un’anima qui, un’altra là, i soliti spettri innocui che nulla hanno a che fare con gli Hollow, per ora, e spera che Zennosuke Kuru-qualcosa se ne occupi presto o dovrà badarci lui quando si smarriranno e cominceranno a impazzire.

«Oh-oh, la Forza scorre di nuovo potente in te, mio giovane Padawan!».

Sobbalza e si volta di scatto, mentre la consapevolezza di un reiatsu a lui conosciuto lo investe troppo tardi.

«Uno non può distrarsi per tre secondi…» borbotta scocciato, mentre il suo sguardo passa in rassegna l’asfalto e poi una panchina e infine il sommo di un muretto per arrivare a posarsi su una figuretta nervosa, che ci sta seduta sopra e agita freneticamente le gambe avanti e indietro.

«Berry-tan, questa non è distrazione! Non mi hai neanche sentita arrivare, sei fuori allenamento!».

«Tu piuttosto, cos’è quella battuta assurda? Ti pare il modo di ri-presentarsi davanti a una persona che non vedi da mesi?!» borbotta Ichigo col tono stizzito di una zitella acida e Mashiro Kuna mette su un broncio cosmico, agitando la testa in segno di riprovazione. La corta coda di capelli verdi legati dall’onnipresente foulard rosso sobbalza. Con quell’acconciatura, la polo rosa e il pinocchietto grigio indosso, la Vizard potrebbe benissimo essere scambiata per una ragazzetta poco più che sedicenne. Potrebbe ma Ichigo sa bene che più che qualche secolo di vita li separa.

«Ma Berry-tan, non dirmi che non conosci “Star Wars”!» replica e le sue guance si gonfiano, facendola assomigliare curiosamente a un criceto arrabbiatissimo.

«Sì, mica sono un ignorante! Ma non puoi spararmi fuori una roba più vecchia di me e pretendere che me la ricordi al primo colpo!» protesta il mezzo Shinigami ma la sua voce suona meno infastidita di quanto non vuole dare a intendere. Ci sono troppe cose per cui essere grati, in questo momento, e in fondo anche Mashiro è parte di un passato che ha inseguito a lungo, dopo aver provato inutilmente a rinnegarlo.

«Oh, Berry-tan, sei cattivo! Mi stai dicendo che sono vecchia?!».

Mashiro, fra un battito di ciglia e l’altro, si è seduta sul muretto al contrario e gli ha dato le spalle e ora spenzola con la testa all’ingiù appesa al bordo soltanto per le gambe. Sarà pure una Vizard ma Ichigo è sicuro che, se cadrà, si farà un gran male alla testa.

«E piantala di agitarti in quel modo assurdo! Così ti romperai l’osso del collo!».

«Oh, Berry-tan, come sei carino, ti preoccupi per me!» cinguetta Mashiro, sbattendo le mani divertita, e continua a fissarlo con i grandi occhi grigi spalancati. Ichigo non sa più bene che mossa aspettarsi, quando all’improvviso vede la ragazza ondeggiare pericolosamente. Si slancia in avanti, lasciando cadere la monetina da cento yen a terra ma Mashiro è più rapida di lui. Si butta verso l’alto con le braccia perpendicolari al terreno e in un poderoso colpo di reni balza di nuovo su, rimettendosi in piedi sulla sommità del muretto.

«Ma non devi! So cavarmela da sola, sono una ragazza grande!».

Ichigo sbuffa, osservando di sbieco la figura che adesso gli dà le spalle, torreggiando trionfante con le mani sui fianchi. Sta quasi per farsi indietro e abbandonarla ai suoi deliri, ansioso di ritornare ai suoi affari, quando quella metta un piede in fallo e caracolla all’indietro, agitando le braccia in maniera goffa.

«Ecco… lo sapevo!» borbotta rassegnato e si sporge in avanti. Nel giro di tre secondi Mashiro gli è caduta fra le braccia e lo fissa con lo sguardo stralunato di un’Alice appena caduta nella tana del coniglio.

«Berry-tan, salvi anche le donzelle in difficoltà nel tempo libero?».

«No, mi limito a evitare che i testoni come te si facciano del male da soli!».

Mashiro gli sta allacciando le braccia al collo e sgambetta allegra senza dar segno di voler scendere a terra. Piccolina e leggera com’è non gli fa alcun peso ma è altro ciò che urta Ichigo: e se qualcuno li beccasse in quell’atteggiamento nel bel mezzo di una stradina vuota, _cosa penserebbe?!_

«Dai, su, adesso scendi!» borbotta scocciato, alzando gli occhi al cielo pur di interrompere ogni contatto visivo e farle comprendere che non si sta esattamente divertendo. Ma Mashiro ignora il segnale e continua a dondolarsi contro di lui.

«Oh no, fai il bravo, Berry-tan, voglio provare anch’io la sensazione di essere salvata! E poi non dovresti essere così scontroso con me, hai tenuto in braccio tante ragazze!».

«E non urlarlo ad alta voce così! La fai sembrare una cosa sporca!» ribatte Ichigo scandalizzato e avrebbe una mezza intenzione di mollare la presa all’improvviso e farla cadere per terra ma si trattiene dal realizzarla interamente.

«Perché, Berry-tan, hai già fatto le cose sporche con la tua ragazza?» trilla Mashiro, la bocca atteggiata a un broncio curioso mentre sullo sguardo resta l’espressione infantile che indossa sempre.

«Ma che diamine dici?! Io neanche ce l’ho, la ragazza!».

Ichigo arrossisce clamorosamente e riporta lo sguardo sulla ragazza, ben deciso a troncare lì tutte le sue insinuazioni ma Mashiro lo osserva con aria così seria da metterlo quasi a disagio.

La vede portarsi un dito alle labbra, l’altro braccio ancora appeso alle sue spalle, e perdersi in quella che sembra una profondissima riflessione. Poi sbotta all’improvviso e il mezzo Shinigami non può fare a meno di sobbalzare.

«Mai pensato di trovarti una ragazza più grande?».

Ichigo non coglie subito l’implicazione della frase e si limita a rimbrottarla stizzito: «Per fare che?!».

«Berry-tan, come sei ingenuo! Per farti insegnare le cose sporche!» chioccia Mashiro e gli afferra le guance fra le dita, tirandole forte mentre avvampano letteralmente e rendono il ragazzo simile a un semaforo impazzito.

«Ma stai male! E poi mica conosco tutte ‘ste ragazze grandi!» impreca con voce strozzata e il suo imbarazzo è tanto evidente che Mashiro non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. Poi finalmente molla la presa e gli batte le mani sulle spalle, richiedendo la sua completa attenzione.

«Come, Berry-tan? Conosci me! E sembro anche più giovane, così non destiamo sospetti!».

«Ma che sospetti e sospetti! Sei troppo ve… _troppo grande_ per me, avremmo quegli abbondanti duecento anni di differenza!» rettifica Ichigo e la butta sullo scocciato, sentendosi ormai palesemente preso in giro.

L’indifferenza con cui replica alla sua battuta indispone non poco Mashiro, che comincia istantaneamente a piagnucolare.

«Cattivo Berry-tan! Mi hai dato un… com’è che lo chiamate qui sulla Terra? Due di picche, no?».

«Ma non ci credo che non abbiate un modo di dire simile lì nella Soul Society! E poi non sono cattivo io, hai cominciato tu a prendermi in giro, sono stato fin troppo gentile!».

Ichigo non comprende il disappunto della Vizard né il perché si ostini a restargli in braccio sparando cavolate sulla sua vita sentimentale. Cosa gliene fregherà poi…

«Ma io sono seria, Berry-tan!».

«Sì, guarda, ti voglio proprio cre…».

Il mezzo Shinigami non riesce a terminare la frase, perché le labbra di Mashiro si poggiano sulla sua guancia e gli schioccano un bacio rumorosissimo alla velocità della luce, prima che la ragazza saltelli giù dalle sue braccia.

«Ma che cosa…» bofonchia Ichigo, portandosi una mano al viso. È perplesso, per quanto continui a essere convinto che, sì, la Vizard dai capelli verdi lo stia prendendo in giro persino con quel bacio.

«E cosa fai adesso?!» sobbalza, quando Mashiro si aggrappa al suo braccio trascinandolo in avanti con una forza che da una ragazza così mingherlina non ti aspetteresti di certo.

«Ti accompagno dove stavi andando!» replica decisa, continuando a tirarselo dietro, nonostante il ragazzo abbia puntato i piedi a terra e stia disperatamente cercando di sfuggire alla morsa letale del suo braccio.

«Ma che ci vieni a fare in videoteca con me, scusa?!».

Ichigo si arrende alla sua insistenza, decidendo che per il bene della sua incolumità è meglio non resistere troppo all’entusiasmo della Vizard.

«Oh, ti compro qualche bel video per adulti, devi farti una cultura!».

«Ma sei scema?! Ma che diamine dici!?» strilla Ichigo con fare isterico e il modo in cui Mashiro gli sorride, sbattendo le ciglia con tutta l’ingenuità di questo mondo, gli mette letteralmente i brividi.

«Dai, Lisa me l’ha raccontato che le rubavi le riviste porno! Sei un ragazzo, non devi vergognarti di quello che fai nel tempo libero!» insiste Mashiro, alzando così tanto la voce che il mezzo Shinigami comincia a credere che lo faccia apposta per sconfessarlo davanti a tutto il quartiere.

«Quella lì è solo una bugiarda! Io non sono interessato a ‘ste robe per pervertiti!».

«Ah-ah, Berry-tan, sei tu che stai dicendo le bugie! Guarda che poi ti cresce il naso e nessuna ragazza ti vuole più!».

Ichigo continua a non capire perché Mashiro si ostini a tirare in mezzo certi argomenti ma non è necessario sapere la motivazione, gli basterebbe che la finisse di urlarli ai quattro venti. La ragazza, tuttavia, non sembra essere in vena di smettere tanto presto. Lui però è troppo preso a essere contento di tutto ciò che gli è stato restituito da non avere neanche la voglia di prendersela più di tanto. In fondo anche gli atteggiamenti strampalati di Mashiro Kuna gli sono mancati.

«Però i video li paghi tu, Hiyori mi ha requisito il portafogli perché spendevo troppo, secondo lei, uffa!».

Beh, più o meno.


End file.
